


lucky

by dinglehorton



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: Robert asks for help planning their wedding. aka four scenes I wanted during the wedding episodes.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before the wedding and then the prison stuff happened so i just never posted it until now. no mentions of the current storyline, just a fluffy fic. you can find me @dinglebrose on tumblr

1.  
Vic watches as Robert fiddles with a red box, flipping it over and over in one hand for a few moments. The pub has been busy lately, thanks to Charity and Chas’ brilliant idea to bring in hen parties. Victoria doesn’t mind the work and she really enjoys the distraction it brings into her life, but she could do without the hoards of drunken women. The extra work is welcome, but it doesn’t leave much time for her and Robert to catch up these days.

“What’s this?” she asks once she’s given him his food. “You’ve already got Aaron a ring.”

Robert looks around suspiciously before cracking the box open and showing its contents discreetly to his sister, “They are our rings. Nicked it off him while he was in the shower.”

“Robert!”

“I had to, to get them engraved,” Robert says with a grin and lets Vic remove one of the rings to read the inscription on the inside band.

“Oh Robert,” Vic says so softly that he barely hears her over the crowd around them. She tucks the ring back into the box and somewhat reluctantly returns it to him. “He’ll love that.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Robert asks putting the box into his jacket pocket before anyone else catches a whiff of the expensive jewelry he’s carrying.

“It’s perfect. Why tomorrow’s date, though?”

Robert pulls Vic down onto the seat next to him so he can whisper to her, “Do you think you could make up a cake topper by tomorrow afternoon?”

 

2\.   
Robert shifts his weight from one foot to the other, gravel crunching underneath his feet as he waits at the scrapyard for Adam. He tells himself that he’s not nervous, that Adam’s opinion doesn’t mean anything to him, but it does mean a lot to Aaron. And if Robert digs down deep, it maybe means something to him too. They’ve gotten on better, him and Adam, which has mostly been Victoria and Aaron’s doing. It’s strange though, that they’ve found a few common interests to bond over so their double dates aren’t awkward. Robert still would rather have a nice night in just him and Aaron, but he appreciates his brother-in-law a lot more now than he ever did before.

“Aaron’s in Leeds,” Adam says when he trudges up the driveway, his forehead creasing in confusion when Robert wordlessly shakes his head. “What’d ya do now?”

“I need a favor,” Robert says, holding up his hands in surrender.

“I’m not lying to Aaron, Robert,” Adam says with a humorless laugh. “Don’t know why ya thought I would.”

“It would only be for a few hours,” Robert reasons, following Adam around the scrapyard as he pulls apart a junker of a car.

“Robert,” Adam growls, rounding on Robert quick enough to startle him into taking a few cautious steps backwards.

“I want to marry him, Adam,” Robert says quickly, watching Adam’s expression change from anger to shock. “Tomorrow.”

“You what?”

“I need a distraction so we can set up the pub,” Robert says and he pulls the ring box from his pocket to show it to Adam. The younger man grins down at their rings glinting in the sunlight. “Well?”

 

3.  
He leaves Cain to Chas, sidesteps past the siblings and crosses towards the cafe to grab a much needed cup of coffee. He catches Gabby and Liv walking down the street out of the corner of his eye, their hands bumping together as they walk towards him.

“Hiya,” he says, catching Liv’s eyes when she looks up. She jumps a good distance away from Gabby before plastering on her signature smirk. She’s beet red in the face though, and Robert smiles like he doesn’t know what’s going on. Another topic for another day, he thinks. Something warm blooms in his chest as he thinks about a future with them–with Aaron and Liv and all the moments they’ll get together once they’re finally married. 

Robert had told Paddy that he didn’t need his blessing anymore, and he meant it, but he does need one person’s blessing. Robert would marry Aaron anywhere, anytime, no matter what anyone said, but Liv’s opinion matters a lot more than Robert ever expected it to.

“I need to talk to ya,” Robert says and Liv looks worried. “It’s not bad.” He steers her towards the Mill so they can talk in private, aware of Chas and Cain staring at them from across the road.

“If it’s about Aaron–”

“It is, but not what you think,” Robert says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile on his face. “I want to marry him.”

“Duh,” Liv says and rolls her eyes sarcastically at him. God, he loves her. He’d cared about Lachlan once, sure, but he’d never loved him in the way that he loves Liv. She’s so much like Aaron, and sometimes when she’s gobby and winding him up he sees her eyes flicker in the same mischievous way that Aaron’s do. It’s not about her being Aaron’s sister anymore though because she feels like his little sister now too. He couldn’t imagine their lives without her.

“Tomorrow. I want to marry Aaron tomorrow,” Robert reiterates, and for what feels like the hundredth time he fishes the ring box out of his pocket and hands it over to Liv. “It’d be a surprise.”

“He hates surprises,” she says, but the words aren’t mean or biting. She sounds thoughtful, and maybe he’s reading too much into the tone of her voice, but she sounds accepting too. “He was looking for his ring. Thinks he lost it.”

Robert smiles, “I know.”

Liv runs her thumb over the inscription with a very small smile, “Soft lad.”

“So?” Robert asks.

Liv looks up at him, surprise sweeping over her face, “What?”

“What d'you think?”

“Can’t go back now,” Liv says shortly, eyeing the ring box as he puts it back into his pocket. “He’d notice that you inscribed Forever on the rings.”

Robert snorts, “No, would you help me plan a wedding?”

“To have you ship me back to my mum when Aaron’s gone? No thanks.”

Liv turns to leave, but Robert pulls her back, “I meant what I said yesterday.”

Liv stares at him for a moment, like she’s searching his eyes for some secret, hidden meaning behind his words. Eventually, she softens, “What do you want me to do?”

 

4.  
Aaron tells Robert about Kyle’s situation when they’re tangled around each other one night in bed, and he feels bad for the poor kid. He knows what it’s like to feel unwanted, and even he wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy, let alone a little kid. So he feels bad about going to Zak considering what they’re going through right now, but the only way to get the entire Dingle clan to a wedding is through him and Lisa. They’d had a good rapport at Christmas, he and Lisa. Robert had chalked it up to her being a motherly figure, but when he mentions it to Aaron the younger man had snorted into his pillow.

“Seems motherly,” Robert had grumbled to his fiancé.

“She is,” Aaron had said with a smile, and Robert knows that there’s something he’s leaving unsaid.

Now, standing in front of Wishing Well, he feels an odd pang of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh!” Lisa exclaims when she steps out of the house, clearly startled by his presence. “Is it Aaron?”

“No! Yes but–” he rushes through an explanation, fumbling for words when Lisa calls for Zak to join them. Lisa smiles, though, patting his arm when he explains that he wants to surprise Aaron with a wedding. Robert’s a little surprised when they seem accepting, excited even. Robert had anticipated that he’d need to argue his case, but Lisa hugs him and Zak starts babbling about the welly. He’s beaming all the way back to the pub and has to make an excuse about landing a big deal when Aaron sees the ridiculous grin on Robert’s face. It’s worth it though. He’s not sure how he got so lucky getting the majority of the Dingle clan on his side, but when Cain winks at him as he leaves the pub Robert suspects that it’s going to work out in the end. It has to.


End file.
